Crossbones: The Hero
by ThomasWrites
Summary: You all know Crossbones as Captain America's villain, but in this retake he is a hero with only one goal in mind: avenge family, take down Hydra
1. The Origin- Part 1

"Cooperate, or we'll beat you again. Give us your name, your age, and what town your from. All of it." The man with the black mask on said, leaning towards the boy who was chained to the wall in front of him.

The boy silently wept as he spoke. "My name is- B-Brock. Brock Rumlow. I'm 15, almost 16. I'm from ... Manhattan."

The man wrote a few things down, then he slapped Brock. "Your not being too specific. But that's fine. We have everything we need." The man left and Brock let out a sign of relief. Atleast they weren't going to kill him. Yet.

Brock looked at the thick metal door, then a little above it. He glared as he stared at the symbol of Hydra.

...

Brock was sitting on the cold concrete floor of the warehouse Hydra had brought him to. Apparently they captured him for ransom, and they told him that it had been paid, and that his family was coming to get him. He had no choice but to believe them.

There was nothing in the warehouse except a small metal box attached to the wall. The wardhouse was cold and Brock wanted to leave but the door was locked. It was just him and the beeping metal box.

Wait... Beeping? Brock went up to it and put his ear next to it. It _was_ beeping. There was a latch on the top and Brock opened it. To his horror, he saw red numbers counting down from 15. It was a bomb. Brock started freezing out and running around the room.

But he relaxed when he realized there was nothing he could do. He looked at the numbers solemnly. Never trust Hydra.

 _3... 2... 1..._

When the police finally arrived, they found nothing but a half of a burning warehouse. They never found Brock's body.

 **...**

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is short. Please review and if any questions, ask. I'll also take requests**


	2. The Origin- Part 2

**Hydra base- 3 years since the explosion.**

There was panic in the large building. Hydra was being attacked by someone unknown, and whoever it was had help. People with black masks on and what seemed to be white Xs were painted on their chests. They had grenades and guns and were causing as much catastrophe as they could.

Among all the mysterious men, one stood out. His mask was more complex then the others. It was completely black and went all the way around the man's face. There was only white around the eyes and the mouth. He had much more armor on then the other men and he killed much more Hydra agents. On his armor, a faint white X was painted. (Costume from Civil War.)

The man pulled a pistol from his belt and shot down three approaching Hydra men, then he noticed a certain Hydra running away. "No, your not getting away." He ran to catch up and tackled the retreating Hydra to the ground.

The Hydra man looked up at the leader of the mysterious men with fear. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

The leader glared. "This is for dropping a building on my face."

The Hydra looked confused at first, then recognition dawned on his face. "Brock? Your alive?"

Brock put a pistol to the Hydra's head. "Damn right I am. And it's not Brock anymore. It's Crossbones."

Crossbones was about to pull the trigger when a red, white, and blue shield hit him right in the side, sending him tumbling across the room. "What the hell... Oh. Captain America. Nice to finally be meeting you."

Crossbones stood up and walked up to the super soldier, extending his hand. Captain America just stared at the hand. "Who are you?"

Crossbones brought his hand to his side. "Call me Crossbones. You didn't have to throw your shield at me, I was about to kill that Hydra."

"Killings not my thing." Captain America responded.

"I know what you think about killing. You say it's bad and all that stuff, and don't get me wrong, it is. But these people have ruined my life. They tortured me and stole from my family, then they killed them for good measure, because it was fun. After that they put me in a warehouse and blew me sky high. Look what they did to my face."

Crossbones took off his mask and Captain America took a few steps back. Most of his face was burnt. One eye was completely red. (It's not as bad as the burn Crossbones had in the movie.)

"Take a good look Captain. They did this to me when I was 15 years old. 3 years ago."

Captain America gathered his strength to speak. "I'm sorry for what Hydra did to your family. But that still gives you no right to-"

"Oh, shut up." Crossbone's hands went to his side where two large metal gauntlets were. He inserted his hands in them and lifted them up. He experimentally swung them around. They weren't that heavy.

He swung at Captain America and hit him square in the chest, making him stumble back. "No, I don't want to fight you." Captain said.

"Too late, buddy. You've pissed me off." Crossbones delivered an upper cut to Captain's jaw, making him sprawl on the ground. Captain wiped some blood off of his lip.

"Fine." He muttered. Captain picked up his shield and slammed it into Crossbones. Crossbones grunted and tripped the Captain. He stood up and tried to slam his foot on him but Captain America grabbed his foot and threw Crossbones across the room.

Crossbones put his mask back on and ran at the Captain, his metal fists ready to strike. Captain America held out his shield for defense, and he thought it worked because Crossbones just put one hand on the front of the shield.

The Captain snickered as Crossbones backed away. He potruded what seemed to be a lighter. He flipped the switch open and before Captain knew what was happening, Crossbones said, "Nighty night."

He pressed the button and the bomb Crossbones had secretly placed on the shield blew up. Captain America flew out a window and down 5 stories.

When he got back up, Crossbones was gone.

...

please review!


	3. The Origin- Part 3

"I just can't decide. He was killing Hydra Agents which makes him good, but he was killing them, which makes him bad." Steve Rogers said.

"You know what," Tony Stark began, "He's exactly like Wade, an anti-hero."

Steve nodded. "I suppose so, but we don't understand why Wade does what he does, I don't even think he has a reason. But Hydra destroyed Crossbones. They took away everything he had, his family, his life, himself. He has a reason where Wade doesn't."

Tony got up from his seat. "I don't know why we are worrying about this. He's sort of like Wade, so what? At least he's not doing anything bad."

"Actually… he kind of is." Steve responded.

"No, your just overreacting like you and Peter always do with someone new. I'm right because that rhymed. Crossbones is good, I know because he's kicking Hydra's ass, and they are the bad guys."

Steve looked unsure. "Okay. Fine, I agree. But I still want to do some research. He could be useful."

...

"You… won't get away with this." The last Hydra said.

Crossbones chuckled. "I already have." He shot the Hydra, leaving the whole entire compound in dead silence.

One of the henchmen walked up to Crossbones. "Sir, we have another building to clear out, then all we have to do is find all of Hydra's spies. After that, we scattered them and it will be easy to completely destroy them."

"No. Not yet. I have an appointment I can't miss." Crossbones replied.

"Appointment?" The henchman asked, confused.

"Oh, its just a little chat."

"With who?"

Crossbones started walking out of the building. "The Avengers."

 **...**

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ill post the next one as soon as I can.**

 **Simile Contortion:** ** _Sounds a bit like a certain punishing vigilante. Also, I wouldn't call that heroism, he's more of a vigilante. Other than that, this was an Overall fantastic fic! I hope to see more from you!_**

 **Me: Just wait, he may not seem so heroic now, but once he has his little chat, things will start to turn around, also, thanks for your support!**


End file.
